Don't Stop The Party
---- ...Don't S..., Don't S..., Don't S... Don't Stop The Party! Don't S..., Don't S..., Don't S..., Don't S..., Don't S..., Don't S..., Stop, Stop, Stop, ...top, ...top, ... top, ...top Don't Stop The Party! Eh! My People. This is Mega. Don't Stop Baby. Don't Stop The Party! Don't S..., Don't S..., Don't S..., Don't S..., Don't S..., Don't S..., Stop, Stop, Stop, ...top, ...top, ... top The Party! This is the original, This has no identical, You can't hack my digital, Future Aboriginal, Get up off my genitals, I stay on that pinnacle, Kill you with my lyricals, Call me verbal criminal, Send you to that clinical, Subscribe you some Chemicals, Audio and visual, can't see me invisible. I'm old school like Biblical, Futuristic next level, Never on that typical Will I stop I'll never know... CHORUS I ain't gonna stop until I'm done. Don't stop it! I ain't gonna quit until i won Now baby don't you stop it, stop it Now baby don't you stop it, stop it Now baby don't you stop it, stop it You cannot stop us now... I ain't gonna stop until I'm done. Don't stop it! I ain't gonna quit until I won. Now baby don't you stop it, stop it Now baby don't you stop it, stop it Now baby don't you stop it, stop it (stop it, stop it) Even if you wanted to, you couldn't stop us now... Don't Stop the Party! Don't S..., Don't S..., Don't S..., Don't S..., Don't S..., Don't S..., Stop, Stop, Stop ...top, ...top, ... top, ...top Don't Stop The Party! Don't S..., Don't S..., Don't S..., Don't S..., Don't S..., Don't S..., Stop, Stop, Stop ...top, ...top, ... top, Don't Stop The Party! You could call me "crazy man", Everyday I'm partyin', You could find me at the club, Poppin' bottles, minglin', Ladies dancin' to the jam, Actin' all day, man o man, Got me in the mood again, At the party, partyin', Yeah I get that happenin', Takin' shots, whatever man Party like a veteran, Music is my medicine, You won't find me settlin', Can't be stopped, I'm steppin in, Keep it goin' till the end Yeah that's right here we go again. I'm that one that lights it up We red hot like fire trucks, Burn that roof, 'cuz that what up. Tell that DJ turn it up. We droppin', that music, for people all around We Rockin', Head Knockin', Coz they can't shut us down. Ain't Ain't no stoppin' We gonna keep on rockin', Baby ain't no stoppin, You cannot stop us now... I ain't gonna stop until I'm done. Don't stop it! I ain't gonna quit until i won Now baby don't you stop it, stop it Now baby don't you stop it, stop it Now baby don't you stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it You cannot stop us now... CHORUS I ain't gonna stop until I'm done. Don't stop it! I ain't gonna quit until I won Now baby don't you stop it, stop it Now baby don't you stop it, stop it Now baby don't you stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it. Even if you wanted to, you couldn't stop us now... Don't Stop the Party! Don't S..., Don't S..., Don't S..., Don't S..., Don't S..., Don't S..., Stop, Stop, Stop ...top, ...top, ... top, ...top Don't Stop The Party! |} Category:Downloaded Songs